


no homo

by sammyatstanford



Series: tumblr stories [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fraternity Roommates, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyatstanford/pseuds/sammyatstanford
Summary: Jensen meets his pledge class roommate.





	no homo

“Fuck, this place is even smaller than the regular dorms!” Jensen’s new roommate, Jared, tosses his duffel bag onto one of the narrow beds with a huff.

It’s true. The room’s about two-thirds the size of the one Jensen had vacated in his college-assigned dorm in order to sign on as a pledge. He’s got his own duffel bag and a box in his arms, which he sets gingerly on the rickety desk at the end of the other bed in the room.

_Great_, sharing a tiny space with the cutest guy Jensen’s seen on campus in the most bro’d out, no homo place possible.

He tries to offer Jared a smile. “I’ll wear headphones if you do.”

Jared lets out a little bark of laughter, turns to look at Jensen more directly. He’s got dimples. Jensen’s throat feels tight when he swallows. “Deal,” Jared replies. 

Jensen sets his bag on what’s become his mattress by default, unzips it. He hears Jared doing the same. “So what brings you here?” Jared asks and Jensen looks over at Jared’s back. He’s tall, lean, and Jensen can just make out the flex of a back muscled proportionally to the arms poking out of Jared’s sleeveless basketball shirt.

He squeezes the socks in his hand. “Uh…my dad was a Beta,” he answers. It’s honest, but he tries to inject a lot more enthusiasm into it than he’s feeling at the moment.

Jared makes a little noise that Jensen thinks is agreement. “Older brother for me,” he says in response, and Jensen feels his shoulders relax a little. He doesn’t do so well with new people, but that’s one of the reasons his dad had insisted the fraternity would be good for him. “He had a great time, you know, made a lot of friends,” Jared continues, looking up from the haphazard pile of clothes he’s dumped out on his bed, raises an arm and scratches at the back of his neck sheepishly. “I thought it seemed kinda cool.” There’s the same note of uncertainty in Jared’s voice that Jensen feels in his own chest.

”Yeah,” Jensen says, feeling awkward but also a little relieved. He’d expected everyone else he met here to be gung-ho about pledging, is glad that at least one other person maybe has some hesitation about the whole thing, glad that that person is his roommate. He picks up his stack of folded t-shirts and turns to the dresser under the little window.

“Bad news, man, “ he says, frowning a little. “Only one dresser.”

Jared comes to stand next to him, close enough that Jensen can distinctly feel the heat coming off of him. Jesus, Jared must be like a human furnace.

“Ah, well we can share, right?” he says jovially. “Top or bottom?”

Jensen flushes immediately, bites his own tongue trying to talk. “I–what?”

“The top drawers or the bottom ones?” Jared hums, speaks again before Jensen can embarrass himself further. “That doesn’t seem very fair does it? Okay how about I take the top and bottom drawers and you get the middle two?”

“Sh–sure,” Jensen stammers, takes a step towards the dresser just to get away from how close they’re standing. He hopes Jared thinks the blush on his face is because of the late summer heat.

“Great,” Jared says, smacks a hand between Jensen’s shoulder blades twice before turning away. Jensen diligently starts putting his t-shirts into the second drawer from the top.

“Did you see the bathrooms when we came in?” Jared asks from behind him, voice a little muffled. “I fucking reek, wanna shower.”

“I think it’s at the far end of the hall,” Jensen answers, pushing the drawer shut and starting to turn back. “I think I remember Tom saying something about–.” And then every word or thought Jensen’s ever had at his command promptly dies because Jared’s shirtless and stepping out of his shorts, down to nothing but boxer briefs with some kind of red and purple pattern that, thank god, is visually hazardous enough to force Jensen to avert his eyes.

_Jesus Christ_.

Jensen can’t believe there was ever a time when he thought he was straight.

Jensen can’t _live here_.

“Oh, sorry dude,” Jared says casually. “My mama always says I get a little too friendly a little too fast.”

“It’s fine,” Jensen says quickly, too quickly and is there a rock somewhere in this house he can go die under? He swallows, forces himself to relax and look back at Jared and all the skin he’s exposing. “Just surprised me. I mean, I don’t even know like…your favorite color.” He laughs awkwardly, pushes up his glasses out of habit even though they aren’t slipping. “But it’s nothing I haven’t seen in the locker room.”

“Sorry,” Jared says again. He turns around to grab a towel from his bed, along with a Ziploc full of plastic bottles, heads for the door. “I like all colors,” he says on his way out, and it startles a laugh out of Jensen.

“In any combination, I guess,” Jensen replies, gesturing at Jared’s garish underwear when Jared throws a confused look over his shoulder, and Jared’s laugh lingers in the room even after he’s gone.

Jensen feels the smile on his own face, drags a thumb over his bottom lip.

_Ah fuck._


End file.
